


Looking Elsewhere

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Confidence, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Cheryl and Toni set you up but you end up with eyes on somebody else.





	Looking Elsewhere

So maybe you had been a little crazy when you allowed Cheryl and Toni to try and set you up with a guy.

You were at the Wyrm with them and the guy - Will - trying not to run out of the place.

Will didn't seem awful but he was so not your type and you hadn't found any connection with him at all.

That didn't seem to be a message that he was getting though.

He continued to flirt with you much to your discomfort.

You felt too bad to tell him to back off.

Needing a break you told him you needed the loo and headed to the back of the bar.

Once you rounded the corner you leant against the wall and let out a sigh.

"You're just not that into him huh?" a voice from beside you made you jump.

When you turned you vaguely recognised one of the Serpents that Toni usually hung around with.

"Uh, no I guess not" you replied "were you watching me?"

He shrugged with a smirk "I'm not immune to a good looking girl".

"So you're gonna give it a shot?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are my chances any better than his?" 

You couldn't help but smirk at his cockiness "I guess you'll have to wait and see".

With that you turned and made your way back over to Will.

You continued to catch the tall Serpents eye for the rest of the night.

Despite feeling a little guilty you put more effort into flirting back to Will than before, noticing that it got a rise out of the tall Serpent.

Half an hour later and you noticed he was making his way over to you.

"Will" he greeted the boy "Hog Eye wants you at the bar" he lied.

With a quick apology Will darted away from you.

"You telling lies?" you smirked at him as you leant back against the wall.

"I was saving you from the boredom" he came into close proximity.

"I don't know" you teased "maybe I was quick to judge Will".

"We both know you and him don't have anything going on" he replied.

"Hmm, maybe I should be looking elsewhere for a guy" you made a show of looking around the room.

He placed his hand against the wall beside your head and leant closer into your face.

You both had grins on your faces which were mere centimeters apart.

"Y/n?" Chery appeared in your peripheral vision.

"Sweet Pea?" Toni was stood next to her looking just as confused.

You both sprung apart to look at your friends.

"Uh hey guys" you greeted them.

"Where's Will?" Cheryl asked you.

"He had to leave" Sweet Pea told the two of them with a grin.

"Sure he did" Toni smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Me and Toni are heading home" Cheryl told you "will you be alright for a ride back?"

"Uh, I-" you began.

"I'll take care of her" Sweet Pea told them.

The two girls shared a smile before taking their leave.

"Now where were we?" Sweet Pea asked as he resumed his position from before.

"We were discussing my dating options" you smiled.

"I don't think that's something we need to discuss anymore" he spoke confidently.

"Is that right?" 

Instead of an answer he closed the gap between you and locked your lips with his.

Tonight turned out better than you'd thought after all.


End file.
